


What boo?

by Bliss_ful



Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Names, Nicknames, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo Is Forgetful, Ranboo somewhat remembers people in his past, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Ranboo had been called many things, but nothing is quite like Ranboo.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If the CC included feels uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s)
Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names. Ranboo’s been called many names.
> 
> An introduction of some of the names he’s been called.

Ranboo has been referred to as many things by different people he’s come across before he finally was named “Ranboo”.

He’d always been just “boo”, and some people called him “Rainboo” or “Unicornboo”, or multiple different things he’d been fascinated with during his travels before the SMP.

He couldn’t remember names, but he remembered faces and voices, he’d been called “Reclineboo” and “Deadboo”, so many different things. 

“Unicornboo” a young girl with brown hair and freckles who saw him holding a unicorn styled cup from a large trader area he didn’t remember the name of now. He’d stayed with her for a few days before she had to go back to her server and he glitched out before they could exchange a way to meet again.

“Rainboo” by a young person he couldn’t exactly tell the gender off and they’d never specified, they’d had short black hair that covered their eyes and an elmo-red style with combat boots. They’d spotted him running from the rain and couldn’t seem to tell why, so they’d called him Rainboo. They had spoken to him for a few minutes beforehand and he hadn’t seen them since.

“Reclineboo” he had been called by a fox-hybrid similar to his friend Fundy, she’d been a blonde girl who had stormy gray eyes and a vibrant outfit choice. She’d spoken about how her parents hadn’t accepted her for being Trans and she’d had to quickly..leave? Escape? Move out? He couldn’t remember. She had caught him reclining in a long black chair near a closed pool he’d for some reason been near at the time and they’d spoken for some time before it started to rain and both had to go, she’d even let him borrow an umbrella that he still had to this day. He thought her name was Sandra or Sasha something, as there was a little “Sa” carefully plated in silver on the side of the umbrella.

“Deadboo” was from two twins, little boys, both with orange eyes and dark red hair, Ranboo thinks they might have been hybrids, a bear or something? Maybe a butterfly, a monarch butterfly? Something that migrated, as they’d met in the summer. The two boys had sleepily mistaken him for a ghost and started screaming, their high pitchy voices causing Ranboo and a few others to wince. They’d apologized later, he thinks, and they’d questioned him for a bit before leaving when an older man called them away.

He’d been called “Splitboo” and “Beeboo”, “Sleepyboo” and even in the SMP people had (he was aware it was jokingly) made fun of his name in some way.

Yet nothing felt quite like Ranboo, the name had been perfect for him. It had been chosen for him by he himself, no one else, and that’s what made it so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now going to be multi-chaptered. Each chapter will be background for when he got the nicknames/names and who he got it from.


	2. Unicornboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo. Just boo. Not unicorn, no matter how much the girl tried to pressure him.  
> She was kind though. 
> 
> Who was she again?

Boo was hanging out beside a cafe, standing outside. He’d just gotten a cup of something he couldn’t quite remember now but he trusted himself enough to know it wouldn’t taste terrible or hurt him. He hoped it wasn’t water, but that was one of the few things he tended to remember not to be around. The cup was a pastel purple, a lilac color. It was decorated with a unicorn horn and open lashed eyes, black and sparkling but extremely pixelated. You can’t expect a cafe to make it extremely realistic, right? 

The name- at least he assumed it was his name, it was honestly hard to tell and it didn’t truly fit him- Boo was written on the side with black marker, a small white flower printed on the side of the cup next to the name. There was another flower as well, and it was next to the top of the cup where an ear peaked out. It was cute. 

There weren’t many people around, the area was empty as their was a tournament going on in another server. Boo didn’t remember which and didn’t want to get lost again like he had before, he’d gotten stuck in between servers when he accidentally glitched in. His teleportation mixed him switching servers with wanting to teleport somewhere and he’d gotten stuck until an admin got him out. There was a little girl with her mom across the street, as well as an older man with a sword. There were a couple more children running around yelling as children far too young weren’t aloud to spectate yet.

A girl that had just appeared in his vision turned to look at him, she had fuzzy brown hair and bright eyes. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt with white sparkles sprinkled across, a large cupcake printed onto the front of it. She had large round glasses that seemed to cover half her face next to her hair. She had a few freckles visible under the glasses but they weren’t very visible. She pointed one of her chubby fingers at him and gasped, “Unicornboo!” Boo stared at her with a surprised expression, his eyes widening slightly ins uprise. He didn’t expect to be addressed, as as a hybrid (especially one that wasn’t passive 24/7) he wasn’t spoken to much or even noticed unless he was doing something important.

The girl walked over to him, introducing herself as ꪖ𝘴ꫝꪖ. Boo introduced himself back, smiling at her. The girl didn’t seem to be repulsed by him and he appreciated it. She explained to him she had a few friends that were hybrids, one who was even a blaze. He excitedly questioned her for a bit before she said they should meet up more and talk. She invited him over to her house later that week and let him stay for a few days. It was extremely surprising for Boo, who was used to hybrids being looked down upon and having to fend for himself. He appreciated her severely and she was king to him, even if she had to repeatedly tell him her name.

He finally had to leave her server and before they could exchange any details he glitched again. He was stuck until an admin from the nearest server came to help him, and he hadn’t seen her since. He doesn’t even remember her name, wind sometimes wishes he did. He doesn’t have the information from her server anymore and had eventually forgotten everything besides her face and voice. Most of her actions, her look, her eyes, even most of her personality and interests eventually disappeared from his memory.

“Who was she?” He questioned one day. He wished he remembered her.


	3. Rainboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo was polite, and sometimes he made friends from it. He’d never meant to be rude by running away, and they didn’t seem to mind.

Boo had spoken to a stranger. He didn’t remember why or much of the conversation but they’d just started speaking to him and he’d thought it polite to answer. He must have found entertainment in the conversation as within minutes the two were sitting down and speaking rapidly about anything and everything that came to mind. The other didn’t seem to care much that he was a hybrid and he appreciate that. He never truly thought to ask for their pronouns as they didn’t ask for his.

They were shorter than he, though that was a given unless someone was another enderman hybrid, a human with short but puffy black hair. Their hair fell down in curls that they seemed to be rather fond off, thanking him multiple times when he’d complemented them. They had a bit of makeup on, just enough to make face stand out, as their eyes were covered by their hair. They seemed to be clearly younger than them, as they spoke a little about going to school. They could have been about the same age though, as he’d never gone to school. 

They had combat boots with a slight heel that was meant to make them taller, as they’d gone on a slight rant about how their friends sometimes made jokes about them being shorter. Their outfit was a bright red that reminded him of a kids show protagonist (were they the protagonist?) called Elmo. They had a slight reddening color on their nose (and cheeks) but that could have been makeup or the fact that it was rather cold. For some reason, he’d chalked it up to hybrid stuff, he never seemed to be affected much by temperatures far more than they should have been.

They’d spoken so much Boo didn’t have time to come to terms, with the fact it had been about to rain when they’d started speaking and he’d wanted to leave quickly. The unfortunate thing was that they had been standing outside. A few raindrops had fallen and stung him then he’d had to quickly dart away. They’d waved to him and called out something he’d never know, he presumed it was their name. They’d then called something else that sounded like “Rainboo!” He then remembered he’d said his name, and they were making a joke. He smiled back at them before they disappeared from view as he veered around the corner of the street and darted to some cover.

“Who were they again?” He found himself wondering just days later, wishing his memory wasn’t so bad that he remembered.


	4. Reclineboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t remember her name, but she’d given him a gift. Sometimes Fundy reminded him or her.

Boo had for some reason been near a large pool. It was of course filled at the moment but no one really looked at him. He certainly appreciated the thought and looking back on it and might have been tempted to stare at the water since he couldn’t go into it, water had always been fascinating for him. Maybe it was because it was forbidden and as a kid (he was technically still a kid) forbidden things had always interested him. He was leaning back in a black lawn chair, a floppy hat covering his half-and-half hair and ears to somewhat protect his sensitive skin from any sunburns. 

He’s been chilling lazily when a girl came up to the chair, hovering over him for a few moments before speaking. She was rather chubby, in a cute way (he’s thinking platonically pLease don’t think I’m shipping an oc with him), her arm wrapped around her stomach in an unconsciously nervous wall. Her bathing suit was a one piece with vibrant splatters of color and vibrant flip flops that made a loud sound to let him know she’d been walking over to him. She had choppy blonde hair tied in a pony tail, gray eyes peering at him from beneath her bangs. He noticed after a moment she was a fox-hybrid, ears poking out slightly from under her hair where they must have been pressed down. A fluffy fox tail poked out between her legs, curling around her calf. Boo blinked at her in confusion before talking back with her.

She’d been kind, and didn’t even seem to mind that he was a (“dangerous”) neutral mob while she was a passive one. She’d sat down next to him in a light brown colored lawn chair, the two of them sharing a few laughs and giggles. The clouds were starting to get darker and he noted it, though he didn’t say anything. When she finally noticed she whipped out two umbrellas from seemingly nowhere. At first he’d been confused why she needed two until she offered one to him. She’d jokingly called him “Reclineboo” after he finally introduced himself when they both had started to get up to leave. She said she was called ነልዪልዘ. He’d smiled at her and both had departed.

When he’d first met Fundy he’d almost thought he was her for a split second, but the bright ginger hair as well as the fact the other was instead almost fully-fox, not a human with fox features, is what differentiated them. His eyes severely differentiated from her cloudy but strong gray ones, she had no accent in her voice while Fundy’s was clear, as well as the fact she was a girl and Fundy was.. well, not. Even if Fundy had come out as trans to him but he couldn’t compare the two.

He missed her sometimes, even if he’d barely gotten to know her and it’s been years at this point.

He sometimes looked at the umbrella and tried to remember her name. He started at the small nameplate with an “Sa” and wondered who she might have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the CHARACTER I find the most attachment to. My mind went immediately to her being Sally for a bit before I decided against doing so because the age is whacked in this SMP but she’d be much older so I changed the description of her :)).


	5. Deadboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all kids were too bad, but he wished he could remember them. Something about migration or something..?

Boo was a lot more bright in the sunlight. He’d learned that on one hot summer day, his skin sensitive in the sun. He’d closed his eyes for a moment so he didn’t have to look around and squint. He wished he’d brought an umbrella or some kind of coverage for his skin. All he had was his clothes to protect at least some of his skin. A few burn marks were sprinkled down his cheeks from where he’d cried, his eyes a bit puffy and red. He hadn’t been able to handle the sunlight and a few tears had fallen out, not that he realized. The redness of his eyes, unknowing to him, actually helped prove the kid was somewhat of a ghost to most passerby’s. His eyes were closed, of course, so he didn’t notice the strange glances or terrified mourners.

He only noticed it when his eyes shot open due to a scream, the screams pausing for a moment before continuing in loud pitchy voices. Two little boys with black hair, amber eyes, and large orange wings fluttering behind them stared at him. They looked like twins, besides the fact that ones hair was slightly longer and one was squinting their eyes at him while the other had wide eyes and an open mouth. Their wings were practically parallel in the air, identical in size shape, color, pattern, and everything else. Black outlined the wings and they shined in a pretty way in the sun. He immediately noticed and accessed that they were staring at him because of his non-ender features, as they couldn’t see the other darker side from their position. He turned and they seemed to pause a bit as they noticed. The two didn’t seem too much younger than him, but it was easy to assume they were from just height. Enderman hybrids (even if he was half Enderman only and half something else) were rare but known very well for their height. Most of the taller people in each server were Enderman hybrids, and if they weren’t they were usually viewed as different or seen as an Enderman descent.

“It’s a ghost! A spirit!” They had yelled before, staring at him with widened (the other didn’t) eyes. They apologized after, of course, and Boo had to tell them a few times it was perfectly fine. They seemed genuinely sorry, so Boo couldn’t hold it against them. Either way, again they were children, and Boo understood he wasn’t perfectly normal. Their eyes held a tired look and their were bags under them, both seemed the same amount of sleepy and they’d probably mistaken him FOR a ghost on that side, as he hadn’t been getting as much sleep and his eyes were slightly glazed over. Due to being an enderman hybrid, he’d never gotten eyelids, so his eyes couldn’t squint or close like other people. 

They introduced themselves as two butterfly hybrids, and he inferences they’d just gotten out of some sort of flight, maybe they’d migrated? He heard some servers naturally got colder during the seasons they were in now (seasons?)- sort of. Their names were ꪑꪖ𝘳𝓲ꪀ and ꪖᦔ𝘳𝓲ꪖꪀ, and they were twins. They’d been fairly kind, though apologetic and a bit nervous.

They spoke a bit, questions being thrown at him from the younger two (he was almost positive they were younger now) quite a bit. About what kind of hybrid he was, how he was partially two hybrids, how he had a human form if he was part of two mobs. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain but he tried. When they heard his name they’d jokingly called him “Deadboo” since they’d mistaken him as a ghost.

The two had finally had to go when an older man, he looked quite like them but with much lighter hair and no wings (he still had orange eyes), called them away. They’d called out “Gooodbye, Deadboo!” as they felt, and Boo smiled at them and waved.

Ranboo couldn’t remember who they were anymore, what kind of hybrids were they anyway? Something about migrating?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the very best but I tried! Working on a few more, might get another out today (January 15th for me - EST time zone)


	6. Splitboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female cyclops with a blue eye and a kind personality.

Boo had been sitting in an arena, watching a tournament. He wanted to partake but wasn’t eligible yet. He was just slightly too young to participate, but he was anxiously awaiting the day he could be. He didn’t have much else to do or any way to make a living, as while some were kinder not many tolerated hybrids so much so to let them work enough to earn themselves money to survive. Boo was one such victim of this, his lifestyle mostly reduced to sometimes stealing and mostly trying to find small odd jobs he forgot after a few days, finding change in rare places, and the occasional begging if he was truly desperate. The one item he refused to part with was his crown, a tall golden thing that made him incredibly happy. It wasn’t truly real gold, just a cheap intimidation that was enough to trick passerby’s to leave him alone, but he hoped one day he could work hard enough to make one that was. Boo was calmly swinging his legs as he watched a match, a simple game called Bedwars was partaking and he was watching some players. None were too recognizable for him to remember, so he didn’t try to. After he learned he forgot most things and didn’t have any way to remember he gave up at trying. A person had come up and sat next to him, without his knowledge. They’d leaned against him after a bit and he’d startled, whipping his head around to stare at whoever had come close. His heterochromatic eyes met a single bright blue one. The person happened to be a Cyclopes shifter, one that smiled at him before turning back to the match. He stared at a moment longer before flushing in embarrassment as he realized they were probably feeling awkward at this point with his gaze still latched onto them. He quickly turned to survey the match, trying to catch up while still occasionally catching himself shooting a glance to look over at the cyclops for a minute before going back to the former. The cyclops spoke up, introducing themself quietly as the people around them cheered loudly. They were a girl cyclops named ርልረረጎ. She’d come here to see her brother, who was in a few matches. He’d introduced himself as well and she’d joked she called him “Split” when she first spotted him in the crowd moments ago. Their conversation continued, her referring to him as “Splitboo” the entire thing. Her brothers turn finally came and both she and Ranboo paying attention, the latter, having slightly more of an idea of what was about to happen, curiously watched. When she finally had to go and get her brother she waved, saying “Bye Splitboo!” As she disappeared off into the crowd. Ranboo remmebers nothing of her but a Bedwars tournament and a single blue eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Kinda trying to finish this by Saturday so expect white a few if not all of them tomorrow/early early Saturday (like 1-2 am est).


	7. Beeboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice blaze hybrid and flowers,

Boo was sitting in a flower field. It was open for people and wasn’t as swarmed today, which is why he came. A tournament was taking place but he hadn’t managed to find a way in, before wandering over here in hopes it would be less packed (it was) and he wouldn’t have to be as worried over accidentally making eye contact with someone and getting stressed or possibly hurting someone due to his enderman traits.

He’d picked up a grass block and was happily sitting down with it in his lap, his claws gripping at flowers next to him had unconsciously ripping up blades of grass as well as the flowers. Most of the people around him avoided him, maybe because he was so tall or maybe because he looked like/was a hybrid. Maybe they didn’t feel like dealing with him today so they annoyed him, anyway he appreciated it.

Someone finally came up, and he recognized them as a blaze hybrid. They had the markings of one, so they could be a part blaze instead of a hybrid. They had no other traits of one so that could be likely. They didn’t try to speak to him, making small remarks to themself and he followed, making a few unconscious enderman sounds they didn’t seem to mind. He made a content little noise after they didn’t look at him weirdly or tell him to stop. They responded in their own (what he assumed at least) blaze sounds. They introduced themself in blaze, a language he’d picked up slightly with some other mobs. Most aggressive mob languages were still hard but much easier than human languages and neutral/passive mob languages.

He didn’t understand much of what they said but he made out “Bee” so he decided to call them that. Bee. He liked that. They started speaking quickly about.. bees and honey? He just listened, speaking a bit about pollination in enderman. They didn’t seem to understand, which was reasonable as he’d heard enderman was hard to learn if you weren’t at least part of such species. 

They seemed to understand his name was Boo from when he’d spoken, as they’d said “Goodbye Beeboo!” When they had to leave as the sun set. They must have misunderstood something, but he shrugged and just smiled as they left, waving.

He wondered who this mysterious person was. They liked honey and flowers or something, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3 down. :(( wrote most of this in Social Studies


	8. Sleepyboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister and a tired enderman hybrid.

Boo was curled up on his sisters lap almost like a cat. Niki was running her hangs through his hair and muttering to him, smiling down at the boy who let out sleep enderman noises. The girl wasn’t biologically his sister, but after having met and known each other for so long they considered themselves as such. His hands were loosely gripped on her pants, careful not to make claw marks or rip them in any way. The girl wouldn’t mind, me knew, but he would feel terrible about it when she would have refused to let him help in any way as she didn’t believe he would have done anything.

Boo was tired, he’d been serving hopping all day to find something to do and when he finally had he’d been so tired he’d barely done anything and they’d kicked him out for being ‘lazy’. Niki was upset with who had done it but he refused to say, as he didn’t want them to get in trouble. He believed they were justified with their actions and was instead content to rest on his sister for the time being. 

Niki adored getting to see her younger brother like this, as he was always so awake due to his enderman traits refusing to go to sleep. That was the one thing that bothered her with his enderman side, as it was awake basically 24/7 and refused to let itself sleep so in turn Boo could never sleep. She always relished in seeing him like this, content to just sleep and let himself finally make the enderman noises he had to hold back so he wouldn’t be called weird and people wouldn’t look longer than they had to. She hated that he had to do that but he told her it was necessary. 

She smiled at him again, a soft family thing she felt happy knowing would only ever be given to him (haha..). Her brother would always be the most important person to her, she promised herself that.

Her smile eased into something slightly teasing, a small glint in her eye as she brushed her hand through his half black and half white locks, tanging a finger around some of his people hair. A single curl of his black hair was twirled around his finger.

“Sleepyboo~” she teased slightly, watching as his eyes slightly opened to narrow at her. She gently moved one finger (that wasn’t twirling his hair) to tap on each eyelid. They closed under her touch slightly, the boy finally going to sleep. Her smile went soft again as she watched the boy. She really loved him.

Ranboo remembered who Niki was, he did, but he couldn’t remember some of their memories together. He missed his sister a lot, but she had changed when things happened in this server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 hehe! Ew I was also sitting in Social studies when I started this and we were talking about hangovers lol. Yikes. Finished this in chorus class.


	9. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is quite like Ranboo

Boo had come to terms Boo wasn’t the name for him. While he liked it in a sense it could be his, he didn’t find too much attachment to the single word as he’d found others did with their names. He”d went around asking, in fact.

Tubbo seemed a bit puzzled at the seemingly random, but happy as he explained to Boo. He said his name felt like an identity, like a set of pronouns but more for him.

Boo didn’t understand, but he thanked Tubbo and went along with his day.

Next he’d asked Tommy. The boy had been a bit loud about his answer, shouting something like “It’s just who I am!” Then went on to shout nicknames at him for the next (what felt like at least) hour.

He’d politely excused himself and went on his way, not understanding anymore than he did earlier about what made a name so special.

After he’d gone to Niki, presuming she’d know what a name was. She tried to explain it the best she could to him, a name was something while others could share was only for them to know. It was an individuality that set others apart from them, their names. 

He thanked her and went along, trying to wrap his head around what a name was.

He’d went through the SMP and found most of the same answers, until he’d found Dream. 

The server owner hadn’t been all out delighted to speak to him, but he’d granted some time out of his day to let Boo ask his question. Boo asked again, “What is a name and what does it mean to you?”. 

Dream had paused for a moment before telling him, “A name is something you should feel confident sharing. Something to feel connected to. You lose your name and you lose yourself. Some people give themselves names, some people give themselves nicknames. It’s the reason why nicknames are so endearing, because they are special to you because someone you care about gave you it.”

Boo had thanked him. He understood a bit more now. A name.. he could give himself a name? Boo was excited at the prospect, his heart warming up in an unfamiliar way. Boo tried to find a name he felt content with, but seemed to fail. Nothing worked. He tried practically everything, even resorting to things such as “Rock,” “Nether,” “End,” and “Sand”. Nothing worked. His friends joking called him “Sandboo,” and “Rockboo.” He felt some strange comfort in the names but he didn’t like them.

Boo had been going along on his day, not much thought to where he was going. His pace had sped up slightly into a jog, and before he knew it he was running. He enjoyed it, letting his hair ruffle and get in his eyes, listening to the shouts of his friends as they called after him in confusion. It was all so nice.

His world seemed to freeze when one of his friends shouted out, “Ranboo!” as a joke. His heart seemed to want to beat out of his chest in response to the name. Some caught up and looked at him, frozen with wide eyes. His mouth slightly open. His eyes lit up and he turned. 

“Ranboo. That’s my name. My name is Ranboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short mini-story! I really liked making this even if I took a bit of a break. Have a lovely evening! More stories on the way as well as chapters of both fic’s (sorta) I’m working on!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching Ranboo’s among us stream for some reason, I was inspired by people (and me haha) in chat calling him “Reclineboo” and other names such as “Deadboo”.


End file.
